


Qualcosa di speciale

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther non capiva perché Arthur non avesse ancora allontanato quel servo incapace. Ci doveva essere qualcosa sotto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualcosa di speciale

Uther era più silenzioso del solito quella sera; giocherellava col suo bicchiere vuoto e non aveva più parlato da quando Sir Leon gli aveva chiesto notizie sulla sua salute. Un laconico “Sto bene” era tutto quello che il cavaliere era riuscito ad ottenere ed adesso lanciava occhiate furtive al suo sovrano, cercando di capire cosa da tempo lo rendeva così preoccupato e taciturno.  
Lo sguardo del re non cadeva su nessuno dei nobili cavalieri della sua corte che cenavano con lui, né sul figlio che occupava l'altro capo della tavola. I suoi occhi sembravano incollati sul giovane dai capelli scuri che si affaccendava intorno a loro, facendo in modo che il vino non mancasse e che i piatti non fossero mai vuoti. O provandoci almeno, visto che Merlin non era proprio un servo molto efficiente. In quello stesso momento, infatti, la brocca cadde sulla tavola, macchiando la casacca pulita del principe.  
“Merlin, dannazione!” sbraitò Arthur, alzandosi di scatto in piedi.  
Uther assistette alla sfuriata del figlio e alle scuse balbettate del giovane, sforzandosi di capire quello che c'era tra i due. Perché **doveva** esserci qualcosa! Quando aveva offerto quel ruolo di prestigio al salvatore di suo figlio, aveva compreso che i due non andavano molto d'accordo. Poco male, in fondo entrambi dovevano eseguire i suoi ordini e, se proprio Arthur non lo poteva soffrire, lo avrebbe presto rimpiazzato con qualcun altro... sempre se Merlin non fosse scappato prima a causa dei capricci dell'erede al trono.  
Invece pochi mesi dopo i due erano diventati inseparabili, due veri amici capaci di rischiare la vita per salvare quella dell'altro. No, c'era decisamente qualcosa che gli sfuggiva.  
Merlin era un servo indisciplinato, lavorava poco e male e non sembrava neanche particolarmente sveglio. Eppure Arthur non poteva fare a meno di lui. Doveva esserci qualcosa sotto.

Quel pensiero non lo abbandonava, anzi nei giorni a seguire divenne sempre più pressante. Certo era una cosa da poco, Camelot era piena di servitori che non facevano il loro lavoro come si doveva, ma quello era colpa del lassismo dell'epoca moderna; quando lui era giovane, certe cose non sarebbero mai successe. Però se c'era una cosa che Uther odiava era che gli si nascondessero le cose, soprattutto quelle che accadevano sotto il suo tetto.  
Così una sera diede ordine a Merlin di raggiungerlo nelle sue stanze. Il giovane arrivò tremando, d'altronde il re sapeva di fare quell'effetto sulle persone e la cosa gli faceva molto piacere: il rispetto veniva anche dal timore.  
“Francamente non capisco proprio mio figlio” esordì, degnando il ragazzo di un'occhiata annoiata mentre, seduto sul divanetto, leggeva dei documenti. “Sei un disastro, Merlin. Non sai fare niente di utile e quel poco che riesci a fare è... ignobile!” aggiunse, parlando piano come se si rivolgesse ad un bambino. “I suoi abiti sono sempre sgualciti e sporchi, la sua stanza è più simile ad un porcile che alla camera di un principe. E poi sei così... stupido!” Uther scosse la testa. “Sbaglio, forse?”  
“No, mio signore” mormorò il servo, tenendo sempre lo sguardo basso sulla punta delle sue scarpe.  
“Almeno l'educazione non ti manca.” Stavolta il sovrano concentrò la sua attenzione direttamente sul giovane, gettando da un lato quelle carte. “Allora, potresti spiegarmi cosa mio figlio trova di così interessante in te? Perché io non lo capisco.”  
Da dove si trovava il re poteva vedere solo la zazzera di capelli neri del giovane e non il sorrisetto malizioso che gli attraversò la faccia dopo quelle parole. “Volete proprio saperlo, mio signore?”  
“Ovvio che sì!” esclamò risentito il re. “Pensi forse che io ti chieda queste cose perché mi fa piacere parlare con te?”  
Era una domanda retorica e Merlin ovviamente non rispose. Almeno, non a parole. Si avvicinò ad Uther di qualche passo, prima di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio sopra il morbido tappeto. “Allora lasciate che vi mostri quello che ho di speciale, mio signore” mormorò con un tono di voce basso e rauco che lasciò perplesso il sovrano.  
“Veloce, però. Sono stanco e...” Le parole morirono sulle labbra di Uther quando vide Merlin gattonare fino alle sue gambe aperte ed accarezzargli le cosce, salendo lentamente con le mani verso il suo inguine. “Cosa stai... facendo?” farfugliò sconvolto, ma incapace di allontanarlo da sé. Era come se il suo cervello si fosse spento all'improvviso, lasciandolo paralizzato. “Merlin?”  
Il mago non gli rispose neanche, concentrato com'era sul gonfiore che stava intravedendo sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni del re. Le sue dita – e solo in quel momento Uther si rese conto di quanto fossero abili in quello che facevano – si mossero agili fino al bordo delle braghe, facendole calare quel tanto che bastava per rivelare l'erezione pulsante dell'uomo.  
“Mer-Merlin?” balbettò il re, fissandolo sconvolto. Non solo da quello che il giovane stava facendo, ma da come il suo sesso stava rispondendo; evidentemente tutti quegli anni di astinenza non erano stati apprezzati da una certa parte di lui. Fu l'ultima parola di senso logico che riuscì a dire; quando la mano di Merlin si chiuse sulla sua erezione, il cervello dell'uomo chiuse i battenti e dalla bocca gli uscirono solo sospiri e mugolii di apprezzamento.  
La mano del servo era morbida e calda, come se le ore passate a pulire e a lucidare armature non vi avessero lasciato traccia; inoltre si muoveva esperta, abituata dalle ore passate a soddisfare le esigenze del suo principe.  
Un gemito più acuto degli altri sfuggì all'inflessibile Uther quando a quel tocco così piacevole si sostituì la bocca umida del giovane. Sì, era decisamente troppo tempo che non si concedeva più una distrazione... in fondo era il re, ne aveva il diritto e il dovere.   
Il sovrano lasciò andare la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che Merlin facesse quello che voleva: gli sembrava talmente preparato da non aver bisogno di una guida. La lingua del giovane avvolse il sesso bollente mentre le sue labbra carnose lo stringeva con dolcezza, facendo impazzire il cuore dell'uomo che, se non fosse stato molto forte per l'età che aveva, avrebbe ceduto per il troppo piacere.  
Uther non si preoccupò neanche di avvisarlo quando sentì l'orgasmo salire come una marea, né Merlin diede importanza ai tremiti che avvertiva dentro la sua bocca; lasciò che il seme del suo sovrano lo riempisse senza smettere di leccarlo e mollò la presa solo quando sentì il respiro dell'uomo tornare normale.  
Rimase in ginocchio, ai piedi del sovrano, aspettandosi qualche punizione per il suo comportamento irrispettoso; invece Uther gli accarezzò la testa con una gentilezza che non gli era propria, non verso i sottoposti almeno.  
“Bravo ragazzo, hai veramente qualcosa di speciale” disse, ricomponendosi. “Puoi andare adesso.”  
E mentre lo guardava allontanarsi da lui con un profondo inchino, Uther Pendragon pensò che era **troppo** speciale per un semplice principe come Arthur. Forse a Merlin poteva interessare un avanzamento.


End file.
